Sara's Story
by Moonstar2314
Summary: A sequel to England's Mirror Image; the secondary plot is set two years after the original sub-plot. Sara is a teen who has dealt with a lot for the short time she has been alive; murder, abuse, and discrimination. Her story will now be told on her life, and how she came to be. Reviews are much appreciated! Rating for abuse, blood, and character death, but there are fluff chapters!
1. Prologue

Two years has passed since America first brought Sara to a meeting. "I still can't believe so much time has already passed…" Sara spoke to herself as she moved a picture closer to her. It was of her mother, father, and herself when she was younger. "I'm trying mum." Sara mumbled while sitting down on her bed," And...I'm happy, just like you wished. England is trying to get the legal rights to take care of me." She spoke with remembrance in her voice, "Can you believe at how hard he is trying. And he's doing it for you mum."

"Sara, are you in here?" England questioned as he saw the sixteen year old on her bed with a photograph in her hand." I didn't mean to interrupt you, I was just looking for you." He stated while walking in Sara's room, "No, it's okay." Sara answered. "I was about to leave anyways."

Sara stood up from her bed as she slowly walked out of the room. "Are you worried about something?" She asked with a curious look on her face, "I'm fine; I was just thinking about something." The Brit answered as he made his way next to Sara. "The process is almost done; your paperwork recognizing as me your legal guardian." England brought up as the teenager hugged the nation tightly. "That's great England!" Sara responded with a bright smile.

England walked towards a nearby window and sighing. "I guess all of this hard work to keep you with me has started to pay off." He stated while turning to Sara, who had stood right next to him. "Do you know how long I have tried to get the documents for legal adoption for you?" The nation asked while looking on in remembrance, "No. How long?" Sara responded while giving him a questioning look. "Since your mother was killed. I have been going at it for that long." England admitted as the girl started to go downstairs.

"Really? For eleven years?" Sara questioned; the Brit nodded in reply. "Yes, for that long. And how far you have come since then; I'm sure your parents are proud of you." He added while following Sara down.

"Hey England…" Sara began speaking, but she started to become nervous about her question. "Yes, what is it?" "America wants to come over. I thought it was for a meeting; but his tone was more for just visiting." She finished as her eyes began to look glassy. "Do you think he has a reason for coming over?" She asked while looking at England. "I doubt that there is a reason. America goes wherever and whenever he want, and almost does it without warning." The Brit responded, sounding like his normal self.

"Okay." Sara replied while opening the door. "I'm going to visit...my parents...so I might be gone for awhile…" She added with a tone of sadness and grief. "Alright. I will come and get you when you're finished." England spoke with concern.

Author's note:

Here is the beginning of Sara's Story that I promised after England's Mirror Image. I hope you all like this prologue/ secondary plot. I'll try to write as often as I can!


	2. The Beginning of Tragedies

"Yeah, I'll be home. Don't worry about it dear." A voice from an office spoke, as if talking on the phone."And I will get something for her birthday. Do not worry Annabelle." The man walked out of the room as he placed papers into slots for each assignment. "Are you leaving Thomas?" A second voice asked while helping Thomas. "Yeah. I have to get home. Though I have to get a present for our daughter; it will be her birthday tomorrow." Thomas smiled brightly as the two men walked.

"How old is she turning? That daughter of yours…" The other man asked while walking down the stairs. "She is turning four this year. I think you're starting to get forgetful England." Thomas chuckled while opening the door for the nation. "I know you're joking, but please stop calling me forgetful." The nation growled in reply. "Alright. Alright; I'll stop." Thomas answered as he started walking away from England. "I'll see you at the next parliament meeting, okay?" The brown haired man smiled while waving at the Brit.

England looked on as Thomas walked towards a small store. "Alright. I'll see you then." England spoke to himself with a slight smile. "I do hope to meet that daughter of yours. She seems to be quite the ball of energy."

Thomas looked around the small shop. Soups, sweets, other foods, and some household items. He saw a basket of stuffed toys, his daughter loved animals. "Is there something you are looking for in there sir?" A woman who owned the store asked. "I'm fine." Thomas responded, "I'm getting my daughter a present; it will be her birthday tomorrow." "Oh, that is so sweet of you. If you mind me asking, how old will your daughter be turning?" The woman asked with a smile on her face.

"She is turning four this year." Thomas answered as he had touched something with long ears. He pulled it out to reveal a stuffed rabbit with its ears to side, "Is that what you were looking for?" The woman asked while walking to the register. "Yes…" Thomas answered, "My daughter will love this…" "Alright then. That will be five pounds." The woman spoke as she calculated the cost. Thomas gave the woman the amount needed to pay for the stuffed animal. "I do hope your daughter enjoys that rabbit." The woman spoke while giving Thomas the rabbit, "I made that with my own two hands." "I hope to see you again some time." Thomas spoke as he waved to the woman, and she waved back.

~meanwhile~

The phone rang as a woman with blonde hair and red eyes ran to answer. "Hello." She spoke with the phone near her ear. "I'm coming home Anna. Can you try to distract Sara when I come home? I know that she'll be running up for a hug." Thomas's voice answered as Annabelle giggled to herself about her husband planning to surprise their daughter. "She will. Though I'm trying to put her to sleep right now." Annabelle responded as she walked up stairs.

As she walked up the stairs, a young girl ran towards Annabelle; she had her mother's blonde hair, but she had her father's green eyes. Even though the girl's eyes were brighter than Thomas's. "Is daddy coming home?" The girl asked as she gripped on part of her light blue pjs. "Don't worry sweetie, he'll be coming home shortly." Annabelle answered, "And do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"My birthday! Tomorrow's my birthday!" The girl answered while jumping up and down. "Is that my little princess?" The voice from the phone asked as Annabelle adjusted the phone. "Daddy!" Sara shouted excitedly as her mother gave her the phone. "How are you my princess?" Thomas asked in a happy tone, "Good!" She answered while still jumping in excitement. Annabelle loved seeing her daughter being so happy about her father. "And I got something just for you." Thomas continued as Sara's expression changed to even more joy.

"Can you give the phone back to mummy please? I need to talk to her, and you need your beauty sleep." Thomas asked as Annabelle walked towards their daughter. "Okay. Good night daddy." Sara responded as she gave the phone to her mother and ran off to bed. Annabelle smiled at the sight of her daughter going to bed. "I'll tuck you in a little bit." Annabelle called out, but it seemed that her daughter had already fallen asleep.

A few more minutes of talking passed as Annabelle started to yawn. "I'll see you when you get home okay dear?" She asked as she walked up the stairs, "Alright. I'll see you then. Bye honey." Thomas answered as the sound of him hanging up went through the the phone. Worry made way on Annabelle's face; it was dangerous to walk home at night, especially from the Parliament building. "Please come home safely." She prayed before giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams little one."

~a little while later~

Thomas walked the streets of London. Even though he could have driven home, Thomas chose to walk home since he like the scenery of the city at night. This also gave him an opportunity to talk to other people who still roam during the night. "A beautiful moon out tonight." Thomas whispered as he continued walking, he was only three blocks away from his home.

He looked at the intersection of the street; there were no vehicles in sight. Thomas started walking across the street as an oncoming car approached the street. "It's time for justice to call my name…" A voice from the vehicle hissed before approaching Thomas, "And for the world to finally be free of its demons…" It continued as Thomas picked up his pace.

Thomas had made it to being two blocks away from home. But at that intersection, the unthinkable happened. The vehicle had hit Thomas as he was flown right into the air. Thomas hit the ground as he rolled away, trying to find safety. "You're not going anywhere…" The voice spoke as the vehicle left the scene, "But send me a card when you're in hell!" It called out again as a laugh of insanity broke out.

"No…nonononono!" An older woman spoke in shock as she ran towards Thomas, "Mrs….Goldefield…." Thomas spoke softly as the woman got her cell phone out. "Don't worry ; I'll get you to a hospital." She mumbled while making the call. Then, more people started to surround the area in fear. They had no clue what happened as ambulances quickly came to the scene.

England was going to get more tea for the next day as sirens of an ambulance called out, alerting everyone. "What the devil happened?" He asked as a young couple ran past the Brit. "I don't know." The young lady spoke, "But someone is hurt!" She added as her boyfriend was already at the scene. England ran quickly, only to find the man he was talking to earlier on the ground and covered in injuries. He had noticed the older woman as he walked up towards the center.

"What happened here Mabel?" The nation asked as tried to stop the blood. "It's Thomas...Thomas was….he was…" She tried to answer, but her voice had fear in it. "He was ran over. And the one who did it drove away…" then finished her answer as she looked at England. "You need to get Annabelle." She whispered, "She needs to know about this…" Mabel continued as an ambulance took Thomas to the hospital.

Everyone in the neighborhood was shocked, and no one knew what to do. England took out his phone, and highlighted 'Aria Home Number', and called it. "Hello?" A voice answered; it was Annabelle. "I need you to come to the hospital with me. And bring your daughter." England responded in a serious tone as a nervous one could be heard. "Why?" Annabelle asked with worry, "Thomas is injured, and God knows how long how long he will be there." The Brit answered as Annabelle opened her door; two blocks down.

"Alright. I'll get my daughter. Can you drive us over there?" She asked shakily. "Of course. I'm coming over." England spoke while running over to the house.

"Sara…" Annabelle whispered as her daughter woke up. "I'm so sorry for waking you sweetie, but we need to go somewhere. And we do not have time to waste." She picked up her daughter, who gave no protest as Annabelle ran outside. "We will have to follow the ambulance, that's the only way we can get to the hospital quickly." The nation spoke as Annabelle buckled her child into the car seat. "Please let Thomas be okay…" Annabelle begged quietly.

~later~

Paramedics, doctors, and nurses rushed through the hospital as Thomas was carried on a gurney. "What's his condition?" A doctor asked as a nurse pumped air into the injured man, "He's in critical condition." She answered as England and Annabelle entered the hospital and ran towards the doctors. One of them looked at Annabelle, "Are you his wife?" Annabelle nodded as the doctor looked at Sara, "Is she your daughter." The doctor asked, and Annabelle nodded again. He then asked on how England was related, responding to the doctor as a friend.

"Thomas Aria is in critical condition." A nurse read the papers of his condition, "What are his chances of survival?" Annabelle asked with worry as she kept Sara close to her. "He has a forty percent survival rate. We'll be lucky if he survives. But we must be prepared for the worst." The nurse answered as Annabelle looked more worried; "Prepare for the worst…" She echoed the nurse in fear.

"Mummy…" Sara finally spoke as she hid in the crook of her mother's neck. "What's...What's wrong with daddy?" She asked in a quiet voice while avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Daddy is hurt. But it's okay." Annabelle answered in a soothing tone while getting her child to look at her. "Because daddy know how to fight. And he'll keep fighting until he gets all better, okay?" "Okay." Sara whimpered as she went off to sleep. "Don't worry about a thing, I will be here." Annabelle whispered into her daughter's ear.

~an hour later~

Thomas's condition had gotten worse, as his heart monitor showed less and less activity. "Please, keep fighting…" England spoke in a while, "Your daughter and your wife needs you…" The doctors looked on as one of them sighed. "I'm afraid that Thomas might not make it." He spoke with regret in his voice, "You….You can't be serious! How can you say that he will die!" The Brit shouted in anger, "I apologize , but we can't do anything else. Thomas will have to fight this out on his own." The doctor stated in a nervous voice.

"He-Hey Anna…" Thomas had finally spoken, but it was very weak and soft. "Thomas!" Annabelle cried out as both happiness and dread filled her, "Can...Can you sing for me? I-I want to hear the beautiful….voice I fell in love….with…" Thomas's eyes became cloudy as he spoke. "Yes...I will...for you my love…" Annabelle whispered, wanting to fulfill his wish. "And...one more thing…." Thomas continued.

"I love you….and our daughter...give her my present tomorrow...okay?" He ended as his heart monitor rose and dropped quickly. "It's...in my work bag...the bigger one…." He added as England gave Annabelle the bag, and she found a rabbit stuffed animal that had brown ears and a single paw, with most of the rabbit's body being white.

Annabelle's mouth opened as a small voice came out of it.

 _Y-You are my sunshine….my only sunshine…_

 _You...make me happy...wh-when skies are grey…_

 _You'll never know dear...how much...I-I...love you…_

 _So..pl-please don't...take m-my sunshine.._

As Annabelle sang the last word, Thomas's heart monitor started to go flat.

 _A...A...Away…_

Tears fell down her face, as the flat lining sound echoed throughout the room. It was a loss. Thomas had succumbed to his injuries from the hit and run.

Annabelle stood up and started walking out of the room. She was crying harshly, and the child on her shoulder didn't even know that her father had just died. "We're moving." Annabelle spoke in a harsh tone, "To where? There really isn't anywhere else for you to move into in London." The nation pleaded to a friend he had known for a long time.

"I'm not going anywhere in this country...I feel as if this country is no longer safe for me and my child…" She answered while facing the Brit, "I'm sorry Arthur...but I can no longer stay here in this country. We can keep contact. Maybe...I can come back here for a visit some time…" Annabelle continued; "I really am sorry Arthur. But we can no longer live here."

"I...understand…" England looked in the mother's deep red eyes; there was no way that he could win; "If you want to leave...then do so...for your daughter…" "Thank you...and goodbye for now Arthur…" Annabelle spoke as she started to walk out of the hospital.

 _Do not worry...our sunshine will be happy...and I will protect her for as long as I can. And I'll keep Derrick away from her..._


	3. A Little Girl's Special Day

Annabelle walked out of the hospital in a very fast pace. "We are not safe here anymore. We need to leave." She spoke in a shakily voice as her child was blissfully unaware of the events that had just occurred. "I'm so sorry…" Annabelle whimpered, "But...daddy is no longer with us…" Her walking became running as the woman tried to get back home, before anything happens to her…

The door to the home closed as Annabelle walked up the stairs slowly to her daughter's room. Placing the young girl on her bed, Annabelle sat down next to the bed as more tears fell from her crimson eyes. "If only he drove home, and didn't walk. Then your daddy would still be here." Annabelle told herself, as if she was trying to connect with her husband's spirit.

The next morning, sunlight shone through the window as Annabelle walked into the room. She gently shook her daughter's shoulder, "Happy birthday!" Annabelle announced as she hugged Sara tightly, "Thank you mummy!" Sara replied as she hugged her mother back. Annabelle let her arms release her child's body as Sara jumped off her bed and twirled in circles. "So, what do you want to do today birthday girl?" Annabelle requested as Sara ran out of the room, and she followed the child. "Can we go out to see your friend?" Sara asked.

"What friend sweetie?" Annabelle asked while helping her daughter down the stairs, "The one from yesterday!" Sara answered with a bright smile on her face. 'England?' Annabelle thought to herself, 'I am not sure if he wants to see me again after what I said last night.' Remembering how she got mad at the nation, telling him that she planned on leaving the country so that her daughter would be safe. "If that what you want to do, than we can. But your daddy left you a gift; so let's look at that first." Annabelle implied as she lead Sara to the dining room.

On the table, there was the rabbit that Thomas had bought before he died; Annabelle set the table up before she went to bed.

~flashback~

Annabelle was tired, her husband's recent death wouldn't let her fall asleep. She already sat the stuffed rabbit onto the table, but Annabelle found a note inside a pocket of his work bag. She read it to herself, to see what Thomas had to say to their daughter for her special day.

'My Princess,

I hope your day today will be your best one yet! I know how much you love animals, so I found this lovely rabbit for you. Maybe one day we'll have a cat or a dog running around the house for you to be friends with! But there is one thing I always want you to know; your mummy and I love you. And we will always be there for you and will love you.

-daddy'

Annabelle's tears returned as the note he left behind reminded her of why she fell in love with him, instead of a controlling man who wanted nothing but his desires to be completed. But there was one thing she found in the wording, did Thomas know that he was going to die that night? The writing was in pen and it was slightly messy; implying that he wrote it during his meeting.

"If only I knew that this was going to happen to you dear. Then we would still be our little family." Annabelle mumbled while putting the note near the stuffed rabbit. She then went up the stairs, and into her room. Hoping that her daughter's birthday will go for the best.

~flashback end~

Annabelle gave Sara the stuff rabbit, but chose not to give her daughter the nite Thomas left for his daughter. "Mummy, where's daddy?" Sara asked with innocence in her voice. Annabelle was shocked to hear the question; she thought that her daughter would not remember the night before. "Daddy isn't...coming back…" Annabelle answered with worry in her voice. "Not...coming back…" Sara echoed as tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"I'm...sorry…" Annabelle hugged Sara tightly as the girl put her head on the crook of her mother's neck. "But I'm still here. So you don't have to worry sweetie." She whispered while comforting Sara. "Besides, today is a fun day! So let's have fun, okay?" "Okay!" Sara smiled brightly as Annabelle lead her child outside.

"I made your favorite cake, so we can have it later." Annabelle spoke while the two walked through London. As they passed a few blocks, a door opened as Annabelle looked at the house. " …" Annabelle mumbled as the woman approached the mother. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She spoke with sympathy in her voice, "But that's not why I'm here." The woman added as she kneeled toward Sara; "Here little one." placed a fake flower in the girl's hair.

Annabelle smiled as Sara looked in surprise as she looked at the flower, "I made that myself. Made specially for you my dear." The woman chuckled as she got up, and started walking towards her home. "Now have a wonderful birthday little one." patted Sara's head and walked into her house. "Thank you." Sara spoke as Annabelle lead her away to another part of the city.

"Um...where are we going mummy?" Sara asked as Annabelle slowed her pace, "We are going somewhere to meet my friend. And don't worry, he is a nice man." She answered as the two approached a cafe. It was there that the nation was waiting; Annabelle had told him that her daughter wanted to meet him, so he agreed to meet at Annabelle at the cafe. "Hello again Annabelle." He greeted while putting down his tea and started walking towards the woman.

Annabelle smiled, noticing that her daughter had gone behind her skirt in fear. "Is everything alright?" England asked, making sure that the widow was feeling okay. "It's been hard." Annabelle answered, "A few hours feel like days, and I could barely sleep during the time I did sleep." She added, finally noting the slight bags underneath her eyes.

Sara slightly tugged at her mother's skirt, possibly telling her that she wanted her mother's attention. The Brit noticed this action and tilted a little bit to get a better look at the girl. "Is this your daughter?" He asked as Sara looked over a bit to see the nation standing in front of her mother. "Yes, it's her." Annabelle calmly answered as she moved slightly to the right. "Tell him your name." She encouraged as her daughter was trying to hide.

"You'll be alright, there is nothing to be afraid of." Annabelle whispered into Sara's ear as she tried to get her to speak. "M-My name is Sa-Sara." Sara finally spoke in a quiet voice. England gently smiled, seeing that the girl was quite shy. "Well, my name is Arthur." He replied using his human name, "And there is no need to be afraid of me." The Brit added, attempting to make the little girl at ease. "Can you come towards me?" He asked in a soft voice, "I want to see what the pretty little girl you are."

Sara slowly stepped away from her mother's side, revealing a light brown sweater top with a white collar, and a pretty pink skirt. 'This child...looks just like Serena…' England thought as he kneeled down to the four year old, "You're just as pretty as your mother." He commented as Annabelle blushed somewhat, "Arthur, that's a little too much there." She protested as her daughter looked up at her. "But it is true Annabelle. Your daughter looks just like you, but she has your husband's eyes." England claimed as he stood up again.

"Now, why don't we go and celebrate her birthday." Annabelle chimed in, knowing that her daughter was starting to get uncomfortable. "Alright then." England responded as Sara walked back to her mother's side.

They walked through London until the three arrived at Richard Park. "Now, be careful sweetie. Okay?" Annabelle whispered, being fully aware of the 600 plus deer that lived in the park. "Okay!" Sara yelled back as she had run off to find a deer, but still being in sight range of her mother and England.

"You know, you said the same thing about how she looks similar to me the day she was born." England reminded Annabelle as she sighed at the scenery, "Yes, and she still does. Despite the fact that you're not her biological father." She replied back with a chuckle, seeing that her daughter was already being friends with a few of the deer that had come earlier. "And with the fact that our daughter was 'her' next life." Annabelle added, reminding the nation that her little girl was Serena's new life.

England looked away for a moment as he looked at the little girl playing with the deer. "When are you moving? And to where?" He asked as Annabelle looked at her hands. "I plan on leaving either tomorrow or the day after. And we're moving to the United States." She answered as her tone became serious, "I heard that the crime rate has gotten higher over recent years." England argued as Annabelle put her hand up to stop him, "I am aware of that, but I do not plan on living in any of the major cities. I plan on living in the suburbs. Though it will take awhile to get used to how it is over there."

"Then what about your daughter?" He asked, "Moving to a new country can be very scary for some children." "I know." Annabelle answered, "And I will try my best to make sure that Sara does not get afraid of moving or her getting the feeling about abandoning what we have here." She smiled as Sara ran up to them, and was holding something. "Now what do you have here?" Annabelle asked as her daughter opened up her hands to reveal a butterfly. "Isn't it pretty?" Sara questioned as she let the butterfly fly away, "Of course it is sweetie." Annabelle answered, "And it looks even prettier in the sky." England added.

A few hours had passed as Sara ran back to her mother as the group left the park. "Remember your cake?" Annabelle asked as Sara nodded, "Well, we're going to have some at home." She stated as her daughter jumped around her in joy, "Would you like some?" She questioned the nation as he nodded, "Of course, you always make the best cakes."

Annabelle opened the door, letting her daughter and friend inside, "Just go to the table, and I will get the cake." Annabelle requested as Sara led the Brit to the dining room. A few minutes later, Annabelle came back with a strawberry shortcake that had icing decorations and 'Happy birthday Sara' written in the middle.

"Now make a wish." Annabelle instructed as Sara made her wish and blew out her candles. England had gotten up from his seat, and started walking for the felt something hug his leg; looking down, it was Sara. "Are you leaving?" She asked curiously, but had a look of sadness in her eyes. "Yes. I have a meeting coming up in Germany, and I need to get ready for it." England answered as Sara looked down, "But do not worry, I'm sure that we will see each other again." He added while petting the girl's head with a gentle smile as the girl hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear as Annabelle came into the hallway. "Have a pleasant trip Arthur, and I hope that meeting goes well." She spoke while waving as the gentleman left the house waving back.

Two days had passed since Sara's birthday, and boxes were everywhere in the house. "Where are we going mummy?" Sara worriedly asked, "We are moving. Moving to...a new country." Annabelle answered while closing the last box. "Why?" Her daughter asked with the innocence of a child, "Because we're going to live in a different style." Annabelle lied, trying to hide the real reason as to why they were moving.

Annabelle moved her hand in a rigid motion as a light came through. She had waited until her daughter was asleep to go through the portal, so that she would think that they got on a really fast flight. The boxes were already to the new house, and all that was left was herself and her daughter. Annabelle leapt through the portal with a sleeping Sara in her arms, to find herself in a forest. The forest had a small cottage with a path to outside the forest.

Even though it looked much like a home in England, it wasn't. They were now in a completely different country. Annabelle quickly arranged Sara's room, and put her on her bed before the child woke up. She was able to arrange her own room and the kitchen, and it was early morning over in the US. It was then that Sara woke up to find herself in a different room.

She leapt off her bed and ran to her mother; Sara was somewhat scared of the new environment. "Mummy, where are we?" Sara asked groggily while rubbing her eyes. "We're in our new home sweetie." Annabelle answered, "Do you like it?" She asked while Sara got a look around her new house and nodded. When she looked out the window however, it was not the familiar scene of London, but that of a forest.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's okay." Annabelle pulled her daughter into a hug as she tried to comfort her. "Life here will be peaceful." She whispered as her daughter fell asleep once more.

'How long will it be until my time in this world is over?' Annabelle thought to herself, 'And how will Sara be able to live without me? I only hope….that Derrick does not find her…' She sighed as her eyes glowed red in worry.


End file.
